Push-in type fastener clips have long been known in the art. Such clips are adapted to be pushed into an aperture or opening in an object such as a panel and become automatically secured thereto commonly upon expansion of a component thereof that was contracted during the process of pushing the clip into the aperture.
Examples of such push-in type fasteners are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,925,488; 3,303,542; 4,402,184; 4,438,552; 4,644,612; and 4,924,351, the disclosures all of which are included herein by reference.
None of the push-in type fasteners heretofore known in the art however have featured components operative to assist in securing the fastener to the aperture as well as to automatically urge the fastener outwardly from the aperture upon release of a locking component that is releasable from the same side of the aperture into which the fastener is received.
Even more particularly, the push-in fastener clip of the present invention enables rapid securement by merely pressing it into an aperture as well as rapid removal from the aperture by automatically urging itself outwardly therefrom upon contraction of a locking arm accessible on the same side of the aperture in which the clip is received.